dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Evanna Lynch
| died= | hometown= Termonfeckin, County Louth, Ireland | knownfor= Actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 27 | partner= Keo Motsepe | place= 3 | highestscore= 30 (Rumba, Contemporary, Tango & Freestyle) | lowestscore= 18 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 26.7 }} Evanna Patricia Lynch is a celebrity from the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Evanna Lynch is best-known for playing the role of Luna Lovegood in Warner Bros' Harry Potter film franchise, adapted from the best-selling book series of the same name. In 2010, Lynch scored a Best Supporting Actress nomination for Spike TV's SCREAM Awards and a Best Performance in a Feature Film nomination for the Young Artist Awards. Most recently, Lynch completed a two-month run at the Off-Broadway Irish Repertory Theatre in NYC as the co-lead of Enda Walsh's cult classic play, Disco Pigs. Previously, Lynch played the titular character in My Name Is Emily, the Simon Fitzmaurice directed independent film, for which she received an IFTA Nomination for Best Actress in a Leading Role and the Best Actress Award at the Victoria TX Indie Film Festival. Her other recent films includes the BBC Lenny Henry biopic, Danny and the Human Zoo, the co-lead of the independent feature Addiction, opposite Ian Harding, as well as the hit festival movie GBF, opposite Megan Mullally, Rebecca Gayheart and Natasha Lyonne. Nowadays, Lynch, an active philanthropist, devotes her free time largely to Animal Rights and Welfare advocacy and works to promote compassion and respect for animals. In late 2017, she launched a weekly podcast, The ChickPeeps, where she explores and educates listeners on the topic of living a vegan lifestyle. Lynch is also a proud ambassador for the Lumos Foundation and for STAE (Save the Asian Elephants), and has worked with UNICEF, Free the Children, The MS Society of Ireland and the Harry Potter Alliance (The HPA). Lynch has been a guest columnist for Independent.ie and The HP Alliance, speaking on issues such as Eating Disorders, Body Image, and Cyber Bullying. Dancing with the Stars 27 She was partnered with Keo Motsepe. They placed 3rd. Scores Trivia Gallery EvannaLynch-S27Promo.jpg Evanna-Keo-S27Promo.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 2.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 3.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 4.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 5.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 6.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 Foxtrot 7.jpg Evanna S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Evanna S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Evanna and Keo S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 evanna keo scarlett.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p1.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p2.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p3.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p5.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p6.jpg Performances Evanna & Keo’s Jazz – Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Evanna & Keo’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Season 27 contestants Category:Contestants